Timeline of Lower Duck Pond
This timeline is still a work in progress, feel free to add events if you like. I just read a bit of the town's history books - Aiden Rhodes Ancient Times to 1762 15,000 B.C - Natives settle the area. These early peoples would soon become the Khocok and Howan Tribes of the Area 1599 - Louis Everton colonizes the area with a small settlement. It was shortly abandoned. 1758 - James Anderson and Edward Morris of Jamestown decide to explore the vast wilderness and find good land to settle their sheeows, a crossbreed of sheep and cows that need plenty of grass. Rumors state that the pair was actually driven out of Jamestown for creating "A crossbred abomination that makes the average folk question the existence of God." They depart with a large bundle of food and a herd of sheeows. 1759 - After almost a year of searching, the pair come across the lush plains in what would eventually be called Duck Pond. After basking in it's beauty, the pair noticed birds swimming in the pond. James believed they were geese, while Edward believed they were ducks. The pair descended into a heated argument on what type of bird they were, that in a fit of rage, Edward stabbed James in the heart thirteen times. Edward, slowly realizing what he had done, decided to stay at the pond, and not to go back to civilization. To this day, we still do not know if it was ducks or geese they saw. (They were most likely neither, but a rare species resembling both of the animals, to some they appear more geese like , to others more duck. This species went extinct in the year 1802. However, there have been many undocumented sightings of the animal. -Lina W.) 1760 - A friendly Amish family was migrating across America when they stumbled upon Edward, who was eating one of the last of his starved sheeows. The family stays and helps Edward recover, and also brought the word of great land to the rest of civilization. 1762 - A influx of residents come to what was christened "Duck Pond". A town quickly springs up, with Edward acting as a de facto leader. Most citizens do not care for organized government, and mostly keep to themselves 1763 to 1900 1763 - A sheeow is rumored to have broken free of his cage, and bounded into the woods, where it's descendants live today 1763-64 - The First members of the Wynders family arrive, there were fifteen of them in total, Two Uncles, An Aunt, A Mother , Father and ten kids. They would later go on to build the Wynders estates. 2 of the eldest kids would go on to fight in the American Revolution, find love, and move out of Duck Pond. The third youngest child, aged just 8, starts one of the very first businesses, Wynders Herbs and Medicines. Which greatly helps in the coming years when disease and illness are at an all time high. 1765 - DeLacroix family rumored to have arrived at this time, and begun constructing their castle at a remarkable speed (Unconfirmed eyewitness accounts say it was due to magic). 1778 - A messenger arrives, bearing news of the American Revolution. The town, unaware of the context from which the war began, unanimously side with the Crown, and prepare for the rebels. Having only twenty old muskets and Edward's blood-crusted sword, they were quite unprepared. The town established a guard, led by Edward to guard the town at night. 1778 - Two months after declaring war against the rebels, a small group of American forces approached the town to capture it. While attempting to stealthily sneak past the guards, One accidentally steps on a twig, jolting the guards awake. Edward, startled, accidentally stabs all his guards in the confusion, then stab himself, instantly killing him. The town was easily captured then, and the Stars and Stripes proudly flew from the town flagpole 1781 - The bloodsport of Redrunning is popularized. Most commonly known as the game of running through the nearby forest killing the most raccoons out of a group of people in a select timeframe. The forest is now known as "Redrun Forest." 1783 - Treaty of Paris is signed, creating the United States, and turning Duck Pond into a proud American town. 1796 - A unknown wealthy family brings the first slaves into the town. While the Amish population voices their disapproval, most of the town accept it. 1799 - Redrunning is illegalized. 1804 - The longest bloodline in Lower Duck Pond, the Fletcher bloodline, begins with Cquunts Fletcher. 1857 - The second longest bloodline, the Bradwire's begin with Teltuss Bradwire. 1858 - Mitts 'N' Mufflers, previously Alphred's Cotton, is founded; marking the first major company with their headquarters in the town. 1889 - The first ever Lower Duck Pond ship, the LDPS DeLacroix, is constructed. 1900 to Present 1912 - The LDPS DeLacroix sinks due to cannon fire. May 9th, 2019 - The Incident happens, revealing a gas leak that had been affecting the entire town for months. May 15th, 2019 = The Raincoat Factory Fire occurs, leaving hundreds of LDP citizens jobless and forced to hold garage sales in order to make ends meet.